


I Want To Spend My Life With You

by BadIdeaMyDude



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brooke Finds Her Soulmate Too, I Don't Even Know If This Qualifies as Angst, I Tried, It's Just Not Mentioned, Jake Has Frosted Tips and No One Can Fight Me On This, Jake is a Pan Mess, Let my children be happy, M/M, Rich is a Bi Disaster, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadIdeaMyDude/pseuds/BadIdeaMyDude
Summary: So for a little background in this Soulmate AU the color of you soulmates hair is a mark on your wrist and whenever your soulmate dyes it it changes.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Brooke Lohst (Past), Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I Want To Spend My Life With You

**Author's Note:**

> I Tried OKAY

My mark has always been dirty blonde. Not blonde and not brown. Dirty blonde. Sometimes I’d catch myself just staring at it. The idea of soulmates to me has always been cool. “Someone to spend your whole life with.” The concept seemed strange but nice.

Some of the girls at my school have been throwing themselves at me (The ones with the same color hair as the line of my wrist) I have dated a few of those girls but always inevitably broken up with them. Currently, I’m dating Brooke. Things with her are cool, she’s sweet, nice and a pretty dope person overall. She has a dark brown line on her wrist that's about the same color as my hair. We always assumed we were soulmates with our lines being about the same color as each other's hair. (Although I have speculated she’s not because her hair is a shade lighter than my wrist but I usually ignore it.)

We have thought about one of us dying our hair but just decided it wasn't worth the trouble since it’s a little nice not knowing if we are soulmates or not. We also decided we’d do it when we are sixteen anyways.

“Hey Jakey what should we do today?” Brooke says. Her happy tone as usual showing in her voice.

“Uhm I don't know? What do you wanna do?”

“That’s why I’m asking you, silly!” She playfully hits my arm “it’s gonna be spring break soon and we should plan all the fun activities we are gonna do!” Right. It's spring break of sophomore year.

“Well what about Pinkberry after school and then we’ll plan things there?” I suggest.

She fake gasps. “Well Jake if you say so.”

“You do know you could've just asked to go to Pinkberry instead of going through this?” I say. She does this every time we are gonna do something. Pretends she doesn't know where to go, I tell her what about Pinkberry and she responds ‘that's a great idea’ and pretends like she has not been wanting to go there all along.

* * *

A couple days into spring break and mostly I have been hanging out with Brooke. We went to Pinkberry. Hung out at Chloe’s one time. Mostly just hanging out on the couch.

I go to get something from my fridge when I notice something red on my wrist.

I look closer and inspect it. The now dirty blonde line on my wrist now has a streak of red in the middle. _Wait… This means Brooke’s not my soulmate- Unless she dyed her hair last night, which I doubt because we had a plan of dyeing it a year from now. Shit, how am I going to tell her!_

I keep staring at my wrist when the doorbell rings. It’s Brooke. I run to get a sweater and quickly put it on while answering the door.

“Hi Jakey!” She says, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek while entering.

“Hey Brooke!” I say a little awkwardly.

“What, No ‘good morning babe, I missed you’?” She says in a sarcastic tone.

“Oh yeah sorry, just got a lot of things on my mind right now.” I say avoiding the fact that sooner or later she is going to get her heartbroken.

“Well time to relax because we’re watching a movie! I was thinking about ‘You’ve got mail’? Or ‘Clueless’?” She seems so happy. I hate that she’s gonna find out soon, just not right now. We’ve been planning spring break for weeks and she was so excited to spend it with me. I’m going to tell her later, just not during spring break. I tug my sleeve lower so she cant see my newly changed mark.

After a couple of minutes we settle down to watch a movie. Brooke always has this habit of grabbing my wrist and putting hers next to mine. She was always obsessed with having a soulmate. She thought it was nice the way ours matched each other's hair. (Well thought it matched)

20 minutes into ‘Clueless’ she grabs my hand and pulls up my sleeve. But before I can pull it away she has already seen the mark and knows we aren't soulmates.

She lets out a slight gasp.

“I-I” I try to stutter out.

“So we’re n-not sou-soulmates?” She seems like she’s going to cry.

“Yeah… I just found out it changed this morning. I’m sorry I didn't tell you, it’s just I wanted to wait after spring break. You were so excited to spend it together.”

“Its o-okay. I kinda suspected when your mark was a shade darker than my hair too.” She chuckles through watery eyes. “I’m just surprised, but I’m okay!” She sits up and gives me a hug.

“Still friends?” I say.

“Friends.” She says. I’m glad we can still be friends even after finding out we’re not soulmates.

“Well I should go. Good look with your soulmate!” She says. And just like that she leaves.

I let out a big sigh and flop down on my couch.

* * *

***

“Why did I have to dye my hair with a red streak even if I’m just going to wear a beanie?” I say while putting on a black beanie, getting a glance of my brown soulmate mark.

**Trust me Richard, the red streak makes you cool. The beanie is just for precautionary reasons.**

“Okay…” I say. I have my doubts with the squip but I trust it.

I walk into school the first day back from spring break.

**Richard, make sure you talk inside your head instead of out loud.**

_Like this?_

**Exactly. Now approach Jake Dillinger.**

_Woah woah. Jake Dillinger!?_

**Yes. And repeat after me “Hey you’re Jake Dillinger, right? I heard about you.”**

I walk up to Jake and repeat the squip. “Hey you're Jake Dillinger, right? I heard about you.”

“Oh, hi. Uh do I know you?”

“I’m Rich Goranski.” I state. No longer Richard, just Rich. (except for the squip, it stills calls me Richard which is weird.)

“Then nice to meet you Rich.”

**Cool, nice to meet you too. I just transferred here from Oakwood High, mind if I hang with you for now?**

_So you’re making me a transfer student from Oakwood high? Isn't it that school a few hours from here?_

“Cool, nice to meet you too. I just transferred here from Oakwood High, mind if I hang with you for now?” It’s weird being told what to do.

“Sure, I’ll show you around.”

Jake is much taller than me with bright turquoise eyes. Hair the same color as my mark, a nice dark brown. (What a coincidence.) He’s pretty hot too-

_Zap!_

**Richard, any traces of homosexuality on you isn't good for becoming popular. I can't have any more of those thoughts.**

_What the hell tic tac! I just said he was hot, jeez- Anyways I'm not gay!_

* * *

***

Me and Rich have been friends for a couple months now. He’s a really cool guy. He’s funny, and nice too. It’s nice I can just have someone to talk to so naturally. He’s honestly an amazing friend.

Me and Rich were watching ‘Air Bud’ when I prompted a question.

“Why do you always wear that beanie? Like I don't think I’ve ever seen you without it dude. I don't even know what your hair looks like.”

“Uh I actually don't know why, just like it I guess. And anyways with that whole soulmate thing I’d rather not get caught up in that shit.” He says.

Me and Rich have never seen each other's marks. I always hide mine with sleeves or something. Even if I'm not hiding it, Rich doesn't ask to see it and I never ask to see his. (He always has his mark covered with some black bracelets. He says “Soulmates are just to much drama and to much shit to handle”)

***

“Yeah you’re right” Jake says.

Jake seems to have this idea that I don't like soulmates but in reality I love the idea of soulmates. Although my squip says it's cooler to pretend like I don't care. Now that I think about it I've never seen Jake’s mark, the squip told me to not ask but never specified why.

Jake is a great friend. (Even though I have never had a close friend before) The way he runs his fingers through his hair when he’s frustrated. The way he smiles the biggest smile when he’s happy. The way he laughs at my dumb jokes. The way we talk and it seems so natural… Like we are the only two people on earth. And the way-

_Zap!_

That thing started zapping me a lot. Mostly when I think about Jake.

“Y’know, I’m thinking about getting frosted tips. Just seems like I need a change.” he says suddenly.

“Bro are you sure you're not just doing that so your soulmate can find you easier?”

“Maybe, Maybe not. I don't know man, it just seemed cool to dye my hair. I already have the stuff to do it anyways. Might even do it today.” He says.

“Do whatever you want, dude.” I say getting up. “I gotta go, my dad’s going to notice I'm gone if I stay.”

“Bye!” He says waving while I walk out the door.

* * *

I wake up and get up to get breakfast. While I change out of my Pj’s I notice something different about my mark.

_What the fuck?_

It now has a rim of blonde on the top. I stare at it for a second almost going to ignore it but then I remember.

_Jake told me he was dying his hair. Wait- No… Shit, I gotta get to Jake’s._

**I advise you not to do that, Richard.**

_Why the hell not!?_

I run to a beer bottle and chug it. The squip disappears from my vision. I’m buzzed enough so that it’s gone but sober enough that I can handle myself. I grab my beanie and run out the door.

I run to Jake’s house (We live fairly close.) and knock on the door as hard as I can. I hear him go to open the door and…

“Hey dude. What happened?”

“Y-your hair-” while I point at his newly dyed hair.

“Yeah I dyed it! Told you I was going to do it.” He says, cheery.

“C-can I see your mark?”

“Uh, sure dude.” He lifts up his sleeve and shows me his mark.

The mark is dirty blonde with a red streak in the middle. The exact same as my hair.

Without saying anything I take off my beanie and show him my hair.

“Wait… Y-you…” He tries to stutter out an answer but nothing comes out.

I try avoiding eye contact. Not wanting to say anything. When I look back he’s getting closer to me and-

He kisses me.

Before I can kiss back he pulls away with wide eyes.

“I-i’m sorry I s-shouldn't have done-”

I pull him by the shirt and kiss him. He rides his hand up to my neck and tangles his fingers in my hair. I drape my arms around his neck and pull him closer. It’s the most amazing feeling I’ve ever felt. But of course oxygen exists and we pull away panting. Both of our faces are beet red.

“Woah…” He says.

“Yeah , I know…”

There’s a nice silence between us but it doesn't last long.

“So uh, wanna be my boyfriend?” He asks.

“Of course I do, dummy! Why do you think I kissed you back?” I say through giggles.

“Well, just checking.” he says and chuckles a little bit.

"Also, your frosted tips are dumb and we are going to have to get rid of them." I say suddenly trying to keep a serious tone but then breaking into giggles a little after.

"Shut up, Imma keep it." He says giggling with me.

I pull him closer and kiss him again, this time for a little longer. Jake is the most amazing person I have ever met. I could not have asked for a better soulmate. And now from this moment, I know that he’s the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.

**Author's Note:**

> After this Rich gets rid of the squip with mtn dew red and Jake and Rich stay together for a while and eventually get married! (I just want my children be happy)
> 
> Also Brooke finds her soulmate! (I ship PlayRide so I think it's Christine but yall can make it anyone you want)


End file.
